Always Been You
by x ethereal whispers x
Summary: Surpressed feelings finally overflow, and everything is perfect. Except for the fact that she's still with Castiel.


**I'm not a Castiel hater!**

**Sure he can be a little **bitchass punk **dumb at times but I totally exaggerated his bad character in this. So Castiel supporters, please don't hurt me!**

* * *

Nathaniel was bewildered.

He'd come over to return her book, a mystery novel she'd so eagerly shared with him a few days ago. He'd meant to give it back, pick up some dinner, and go home; simple, doable. Besides, he had extra homework, and he was ready to get it out of the way. However, his plans went out the window not five minutes after stepping into Candy's apartment.

One second they were talking about government theories, and the next he knew, Candy was straddling him on the couch and claiming his lips with her own.

She rocked against him roughly, and her teeth on his bottom lip made Nathaniel growl, digging his fingers into her hips. He pulled her closer to his naked torso and devoured her kisses, relishing in the sweet taste of her tongue; experimentally, he sucked on it and was rewarded by the soft moan that disappeared into his mouth.

Candy leaned back and straightened, and Nathaniel's pants tightened as she pulled her top off, leaving her in a red lacey bra that only complimented her creamy skin. He swallowed. "W-we-"

She interrupted him with a deep kiss, running her fingers along the lines of his chest. Through the pleasure, a red flag suddenly went off in Nathaniel's head. He broke the kiss with a low groan. "Castiel..."

"Don't think about him," Candy replied, trailing her lips down his neck. Nathaniel's hips automatically rose and he ground against Candy's jeans, causing him to throw his head back and make soft sounds of pleasure. Desperately he struggled to regain his mind, drawing himself away from the beautiful girl before him. "But- this isn't right. You're with him and while this might be the sort of thing he'd do-"

"Nathaniel," she frowned.

"No, listen." He drew himself up, feeling strangely vulnerable. "I have feelings for you, but Castiel got to you first, and while I hate him, I have to accept that. We can't..." Heat started to flood his cheeks, both from desire and humiliation. "We can't do this. It's not right. And I don't want to be led on when I have no chance with you."

"No chance?" Candy's eyes were wide, brows arched in surprise. "You really think you have no chance with me?"

"You have a boyfriend," Nathaniel snapped. "You're with him and not me. That obviously means something."

Candy opened her mouth just as the phone began to ring.

"As a matter of fact, that's probably him." Nathaniel rose and grabbed his shirt off the ground, anger disguising his yearning.

He turned to the door but Candy stepped in front of him. He hated how, even now, she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen- long dark hair messy from their quick makeout session, eyes bright and green as ever. Her face was set in a serious expression. Dropping her gaze, she murmured something.

"What?"

"I said, I'm not happy with him!" She raised her voice, scowling. "I never liked him much to begin with- maybe as a friend. Then he got me lunch one day while I was studying and after that, he started calling me his girlfriend. It was never something I agreed to. It just happened!"

At that moment, the answering machine picked up. A familiar-and much hated- voice followed the beep of the machine. "What's up my little slut? Oh god I hope your parents are still out of town." Castiel laughed on the other end. "Listen, I'm going to a party at Liam's house- you know, _that _guy- and you can come with if you want. 'Course, if you don't, I can't promise I'll stay away from the drunk girls." There was a pause, and then an unconvincing, "Just kidding. Anyways, call me the fuck back alright?"

Candy, who had turned away in shame for the duration of the message, looked back at Nathaniel. His golden eyes were dangerously dark, and his fists were clenched. "Where the _hell_" he growled, "does he get the _nerve_?"

"It's okay, it's nothing-"

"It's not okay! That asshole has no shred of respect for himself or for anyone else and the fact that he gets to have you-" Nathaniel broke off, seething.

Candy stared in surprise at him, having never heard him curse before. She took a tentative step towards the handsome blonde. "Nathaniel?"

"You know what?" he said softly, so low Candy had to strain to hear. "I don't give a fuck what is or isn't right when it comes to him. He doesn't deserve you. And _you _deserve to be pleasured by a real man."

Nathaniel dropped his shirt and grabbed Candy, pressing her body against his, and kissed her so hard her head spun. A sensation like electricity shot into her veins, sending tingles of pleasure to her fingertips and awakening something primal inside her. She gasped into his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck, encouraging Nathaniel further. He picked her up, holding her by her shapely ass, and, as she wrapped her legs around him, began to blindly head for the bedroom.

"Further down," Candy instructed in between kissing. "On the right. At the end."

The door was cracked, and Nathaniel nudged it wide open with his shoulder, never slowing. He slung the two of them onto her unmade bed and positioned himself above her, hands on either side of her head. Her lips were already swollen; there was a flush in her cheeks that sent a steady throbbing to his member, and he sighed in exasperation. "You're too damn beautiful for your own good."

"You think I'm beautiful?" Candy smiled, tousling his hair with her fingertips. She brought him down to her and kissed him deeply, sweetly. Their movements slowed- less hungry, but with more passion, more emotion. Her heart was beating so hard she wondered how the striking man couldn't hear it himself. His lips found her neck and sucked at the base, and a startled loud moan erupted from her lips.

Nathaniel looked up at her, eyes sparkling. "What was _that_?"

"Oh, shut up," she mumbled, rolling her hips against his in retaliation. In response, Nathaniel thrust against her jean-clad core, gripping her hips for leverage and bringing her closer against him. Candy clawed at the sheets as he dry humped her, moaning desperately, fueled by Nathaniel's own deep sounds of pleasure. "Take- it off!" she gasped, fumbling for the button on his pants.

Nathaniel smirked, and she noticed how good it looked on him. "Not yet. _You, _however..."

He drew Candy's jeans down her legs, leaving her in her matching red underwear; he couldn't help but admire the slope of her curves, the flawless porcelain skin laid bare before him. She squirmed under his gaze, impatient for his hands to return to her body, and Nathaniel was happy to oblige.

Flashing her a sneaky smile, Nathaniel positioned himself lower on the bed and knelt before her, gently spreading her legs. With an almost painful throb through her sex, Candy surpressed a moan and sat up to look at him incredulously. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He grinned at her. "Lay back and relax."

"But I-" Candy trailed off as Nathaniel moved the covering of her panties aside and put his mouth to her cunt.

"Sh-shit!" she cried, back instantly arching from the bed. Nathaniel went deeper, caressing her with his tongue, thouroughly exploring all she had to offer. Candy glanced down and trembled; the sight of the gorgeous blonde eating her out was enough to make her come undone, and then there was the skill of his mouth- or perhaps it was just that she'd never been given oral before. Castiel had certainly never attempted.

Nathaniel's tongue flicked over her clit, and he slowly slid his index finger inside of her wet pussy. Candy bucked against his mouth and cried out with pleasure as he finger fucked her, adding another digit after a moment. It was all too much.

"_Please _Nathaniel," she gasped, her voice hitting several octaves.

"What do you want, love?"

"I want _you. _Oh god, Nathaniel- it's always been you. You have to know, it's always been you I wanted."

Surprise marked his face, mingled with a look of tenderness and hope Candy had never seen before. She absentmindedly wished she could take a picture then. He crawled over her once more and kissed her lovingly, his lips lingering before he removed his pants. "I have a condom in my wallet," he murmured.

Candy leaned back against the pillow as he rummaged through his wallet, admiring the V-indented lines that disappeared into his boxers. She wanted him to say it again- "condom." She wanted to hear him talk about sex with her all night long. It was something she'd only imagined, fantasies to help her fall asleep. She'd never thought things would actually turn out like this.

And god, he was beautiful. All gold and white, eyes flashing like a cat's, with heat that could melt her in a glance. A strong jaw, high cheekbones, and a body that put Greek statues to shame- yes, so beautiful it almost hurt to look at him.

He met her eyes and smiled as he tore the packet. Lost in her thoughts, Candy asked, "Can I put it on you?"

Another look of surprise crossed his face. "Uh- sure. If you want to..." He handed her the condom and, with just a second's hesitation, pulled his boxers off.

_Not bad, _Candy thought, praying her face didn't redden. She sat up and carefully unrolled the latex onto him, spreading the condom down his shaft. When her fingers brushed his member, Nathaniel shuddered, little trembles of excitement and pleasure jolting down his spine. With embarrassment he realized his dick had pulsed in her hand, and the knowing grin on her face meant she'd noticed.

Nathaniel reached around her small frame and unhooked her bra, eagerly bringing the straps down and whipping it off. Her perky breasts hardened him even further; making a low noise in his throat, he laid her down and began to kiss from her stomach to her chest, gently nibbling and trailing his tongue across her nipples. Candy bit her lip and wrapped her legs around him, a little surprised at how wet she was. Sensing her unspoken demand, Nathaniel grasped her hips and kissed her neck. "Are you ready?"

In response, Candy wiggled herself closer, feeling his tip at her entrance, and guided him deeper in with her heels.

The first thrust alone took their breath away. In unison they threw their heads back, moaning. An animalistic need took hold of Nathaniel; he gritted his teeth and leaned onto his knees, bringing Candy's hips up to meet him before slamming deep inside her again.

"OH-" Her voice broke, eyes fluttering closed in ectstacy as Nathaniel pumped in and out of her.

"You're- so- fucking- tight," he growled, nails digging into the soft flesh of her inner thighs. He buried himself in her, moving his hips with a ferocity he didn't know he possessed, skin slapping as it came together.

Candy could see only stars. He was so deep, so _full _inside her, meeting every curve and inch. He stroked roughly against her walls with each thrust and the pressure in her lower abdomen built at a dizzying rate. "I'm- gonna!"

_Knock knock._

Nathaniel stopped immediately. The two stared at each other in horror until a third voice rang out.

"Candy, you home?"

"Motherfucker," Nathaniel grumbled. Candy began to sit up, but Nathaniel took her hips and flipped her over.

"What are you doing?" she hissed.

"I'm not done with you," he replied cooly. Another knock came, and Nathaniel pumped into her soaked pussy, muffling her moans with his hand.

"I'm leaving in a bit and since you didn't answer my call, I need to know if you're coming with me," Castiel continued, oblivious to the fact that his rival was making love to his girlfriend just inside.

Candy struggled to catch her breath long enough to yell, "I'm sick!"

As if punishment for her actions, Nathaniel gripped her hair in his hand and pulled at it while he thrust his cock into her. She released a long breath, drawing it out to keep quiet. "Very contagious!"

"Oh, well fuck that!" Castiel laughed.

"I will," Nathaniel whispered in Candy's ear. She looked over her shoulder at him and smiled deviously.

"Call me when you feel better," Castiel said, and the pair could hear him leave.

Candy sighed. "Oh thank G-AWWHhhhnnnn!"

Nathaniel smirked and gently massaged her ass, which was already turning red from his hand. "Only bad girls lie. And bad girls need to be punished."

In one fluid motion, Candy turned and flipped him over so that she was on top- just as she had been at the very beginning of this ordeal. "You're so cute, thinking you're in charge," she crooned, planting a soft kiss on his lips. "You may be above me in school, but in _my bed, _you do as I say."

Nathaniel grinned and put his hands behind his head, eyes raking her frame. "And what is it you want me to do, your Majesty?"

Candy raised herself up and then slowly, so slowly Nathaniel thought he would burst right then and there, lowered her body down on his until his cock was as deep inside her as it could possibly be. "Fuck my brains out," she whispered huskily.

Nathaniel gazed back at her for a moment before speaking; his voice was deeper. "Your wish is my command."


End file.
